godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Discord 1-05
<< Previous Chapter ---- Solace - Crocodile One "Hmm... Maybe..." "There might be someone 'willing' to listen." "She can wait, not like she can run from me anyways." ---- "Give up Johannes, she isn't the one you were searching for." Said the pale girl, at the moment she remained alone in the room with the Director of the Far East Branch. "You said that on purpose in english, didn't you?" He sighed, frowning as the girl in front of him snickered. "What's your aim this time?" "As I said, give up on my Sierra." Sea smirked at the man, who took a deep breath in response. "Some credits might jog my memory." "Get out!" "No." The smirk disappeared as the pale girls tone turned serious. "Sierra is not what you think." "Then enlighten me." Challenged the Director and for a moment the girl favoured the thought of accepting it. "You know more than anyone." "Interesting painting, you know what it's supposed to be?" She turns towards the wall, which depicts a raging sea along with a piece of wood with two sailors trying to swim towards it. "The Plank of Carneades." Johannes nods, disregarding the fact that she just deliberately changed topic. "There is only a single room for survival in that environment. Giving a number of choices, either you sacrifice yourself so the other won't drown or you value your life more than that and decide to survive at all cost." "Interesting take, but you forgot about when they both decide to struggle for life and in the end both sides are left without chance of ever living through as they die." The girl turns towards the man. "So, what would your choice be?" "Gettin sidetracked, aren't we?" The Director stares back at the smirking girl. "Oh, I'll answer if you do first." Sea snickers shortly. "You know my answer, don't you?" The man sighs, turning away from her. "I have no room there." "How fitting, since you're the one that brought the storm in the first place." The girl grins maliciously. "And I'm the Sea that your actions whipped up." "Stop fooling and answer my question straight!" Johannes snaps at her, surprising the girl. "You've lied to us about Sierra, why?" "I tried to hide it, but apparently I can't fool you either..." Sea's expression drops into a pout. The Directors eyes widen for a bit upon hearing the last word. "It's as you figured, Sierra is not infected at all... She just has an uncontrollable surge of Oracle Cell generation." "She's the key to my-..." The Director started, but was interrupted sharply. "NO!!" The pale girl shouted, making him raise an eyebrow in question. "My Sierra is not the key to your goal, you want a Singularity not her." "I've been searching for 6 years for one!" Johannes countered in a low voice, that seemed to cool off the pale girl. "Tell me why isn't she the key then?" "It's true that her body is weak and the immense amount of Oracle Cells are used to regenerate her cells at almost impossible rate, but..." "I've read the original reports." The Director said flatly, which made the pale girls shoulders drop. "I know that Sierra suffered a fatal accident when still inside her mother. Her vocal cords were ruptured beyond healing and the mother passed away. Even she was thought to be dead." "Only to find out that she survived miraculously... because the Oracle Cells inside her body kept her constantly regenerating." Sea sighed. "But that left her body in a state which eats away at her life span greatly." The girl looked up at the Director. "There is a limit how much times cells can recover and Sierra is closing her limit. There is nothing to help her." "So, why wouldn't an endless supply of immortalizing Oracle Cells be the key of my project?" The man inquired, still not completely convinced about the answer. "Sierra's body rejects the forming of a core. Without that, she's useless to you unlike a Singularity would be." ---- End of chapter 2016,08,02 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic